


The Best Friend left Behind

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crying, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, They're All Gay, and oblivious, impulse is oblivious, slight angst, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Impulse decides to introduce his two best friends, Tango and Zedaph, together. They hit it off immediately, and are quickly dating.Impulse is happy for them.So then why does it hurt so much?
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), Team ZIT - Relationship, zedaph/impulse/tango
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The Best Friend left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolitarySorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarySorrow/gifts).



> they're all gay deal with it
> 
> (and thanks for the idea Nobody)

_“Hey Tango! This is my friend Zedaph. Zed, this is Tango. I think you guys would get along well.” They looked at each other before finally Zedaph stuck out his hand, waiting for tango to shake it. Once Tango took it, he said in the most proper voice he could manage,_

_“Oh what a pleasure to finally meet you, Impulse here has told me so much about you.” And they’d met gazes only for Zed to giggle, causing the act to break as they delved into laughter._

_1 year later…_

*

Tango swooped down over Zed’s mountain, seeing his boyfriend standing in the snow, waving up to him. He landed with only a small stumble, earning a chuckle from Zed as his boyfriend went to hug him. But Tango had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around Zed’s waist, pulling him into a strong kiss. Zed’s arms went up to his hair, and Tango slipped his hands under the hem of Zed’s shirt. Zed laughed and broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Impulse will be here any minute, what are you doing?” Tango’s voice was low, just a whisper.

“Oh, but he’s not here yet, is he?” And their lips met in another sweet kiss, both of them pressing their bodies together. 

A light cough came from behind them, and they broke apart, tango keeping one arm around Zed’s waist as they turned to see Impulse. Impulse who had an unreadable expression on his face. But the expression was quickly replaced with the usual one of happiness and excitement, as they all moved to go inside.

Impulse made sure to stay ahead of them, and Tango started to feel a lump forming in his throat. He felt bad. He could feel that he’d hurt Impulse. And he felt guilty about it. Impulse had been the one to introduce him to Zed, now the person he’d been dating for a long while. Impulse had said plenty of times he was okay with the two of them dating, but Tango still felt that lump sometimes. 

Zed seemed to sense how Tango was feeling, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. Tango squeezed his boyfriend’s hand appreciatively, turning to look at Impulse again, who now had a large lead on them. I hope he’s okay.

*

Impulse made sure to enter the cave in the mountain first, quickly sprinting off to the marked area where they planned to build the new redstone contraption. He collapsed to his knees, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. 

Why was it so hard for him? Why couldn’t he just be happy for his friends? Being together obviously made them happy, why did he have problems with seeing them be affectionate? 

The door opened again, and Impulse scrambled to make it look like he was examining the area. He turned to look at Tango and Zed, seeing their hands intertwined comfortably. His voice caught in his throat, and the tears were welling up again. He tried to force the feeling down, but it was too late. Tango and Zed caught the look on his face, and immediately they ran over, both concerned.

“Hey, hey Impulse, look at me okay?” Tango’s hand was on his shoulder, crouched in front of him. “Breathe for me, can you do that? You’re okay.” Zed must have been on his other side, because he felt someone rubbing circles on his back. He tried to do as tango said, taking in a big breath before letting git out slowly. He let the mask of happiness go back up, before standing up like nothing had happened. 

“I guess we should get started here. What do you guys want to—” But Zed caught him off, grabbing his wrists and looking at him intently.

“Whoa, whoa dude, you’re not okay. Do you want to talk about it?” He smiled as wide as he could, hoping the cracks in his facade weren’t as visible as they felt.

“Nope! I’m fine you guys.” He sighed at the pointed looks that got him. “Really. I’m fine. Let’s get started here.” And apparently they decided they didn’t want to be arguing, because they agreed, and the three of them got to work.

*

Zed tried to focus on the new contraption they were making, but it was hard to not let that look on Impulse’s face consume his thoughts. He’d just looked so broken. He could see the worry overwhelming Tango too, but with Impulse in the room with them they couldn’t talk about it. So they built. He laid some redstone dust, realizing he was out of repeaters. 

“Tango, would you mind handing me a few repeaters? I’m all out.” The repeaters were passed over, and without thinking he leaned over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Thanks love.” 

There was a clang from below them, and they saw Impulse had frozen, that same broken look on his face, the dispensers he’d been carrying dropped on the floor. Then he seemed to regain his senses, equipping his elytra, and running to the exit of the cave. 

“Uh sorry guys, I have to— I just remembered— I have to go.” And then there was the sound of rockets firing and Impulse was gone. Tango met Zed’s gaze, both of their expressions clouded with worry.

“What… what did we do?” Tango shook his head, seemingly unsure too.

“I don’t know. But we should talk to him.” 

“Should we tell him?”

“Do you want to?”

“I think it’s time.”

*

Tango still remembered the day he’d met Zed. Impulse had been planning to introduce them for a long time, always telling Tango about his ‘other best friend with the curly blonde hair and a brain that thought in ways unlike anyone else’. Tango had been excited to meet this other best friend, but he hadn’t expected the feeling that started in his stomach when they’d first met, just like the one he’d felt for Impulse. 

Afterwards Tango and Zed had stayed behind to talk for hours, bonding and figuring out how much they really had in common. One of which was Impulse. He still remembered that conversation.

_“So you like Impulse?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“Well I could see the same expression on you that I have when I’m with him. I get it.”  
“He’s just…”  
“Yeah. I know what you mean.”_

And eventually he and Zed had started dating, after realizing they shared feelings for each other, not just their mutual best friend. And so for 10 months they’d been together, and it had been great. But Tango still wondered sometimes what it would be like with Impulse was with them too, if he’d felt the same for them. He certainly still had those feelings for Impulse. He knew Zed did too.

But neither of them had ever brought it up. They’d never known how. But it was the right time. They felt it.

They landed in the bottom level of Impulse’s pyramid base, the person in question nowhere to be found. Finally they rose up to the next level, hearing soft sniffles. And there he was. Impulse was curled up in one of the nooks on the walls of his base, obviously crying. He and Zed ran over, Tango reaching to cup Impulse’s face.

“Hey, please, look at me.” This time he did, and Tango felt his heart shatter at the tear stains on his face, and his red puffy eyes. He pulled Impulse into a hug, Zed moving to hug Impulse from behind. Impulse buried his face in Tango’s shoulder, and slowly he stopped crying. At last he looked up, meeting both of their gazes.

“Why did you guys come back here?”

“Because we care about you. And you’re hurting. Do you want to talk about it?” Impulse paused, finally nodding. He pulled himself out of the hug, leaning against the wall as he figured out what to say.

“So… you guys know you’re my two best friends, right?” They nodded. “And how happy I am that you two are happy… together.” Again, nods. This time more hesitant. “Well I really am happy for you. I just find it hard sometimes.” His voice broke as he looked down at his hands. “And I think… I think it’s because I really like the two of you.” He started crying again, and Tango rushed forwards again with Zed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Well then it’s a good thing we feel the same way.” Impulse’s crying stopped almost immediately, his expression incredulous.

“Really?” Tango couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah. Since before Zed and I met. It was one of the things we bonded over. You.”

And suddenly there were soft lips on his, lips he’d dreamed about for years. He moved his hands to cup Impulse’s face as Impulse reached to splay his hands through Tango’s hair. They moved in sync, both making soft noises as they continued. Eventually they separated to breathe, and Tango smiled wide at Impulse. Then Zed turned to reach for Impulse, whispering.

“Don’t forget about me.”

“Never.”

And then they were kissing, sloppy and loving, and Tango only smiled wider. This was it. This was all he’d ever wanted. His two best friends. Now his two boyfriends.


End file.
